


Vegeta eats a carrot.

by HighQualityGohanFigurine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Carrot dies, Crack, Maybe out of character, delicious, nom nom, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQualityGohanFigurine/pseuds/HighQualityGohanFigurine
Summary: Vegeta always hated Kakarot, so he decides to eat a carrot.
Kudos: 3





	Vegeta eats a carrot.

Vegeta was angry at Goku's power, he was very mad.  
"Damn, how could that damn Kakarot gain a new form!" Vegeta yelled as he took a carrot.  
Vegeta thought about Goku as the carrot, Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan and punched the carrot into the air.  
Vegeta then caught it with one hand and ate it.  
Goku then sensed his fellow carrot friends dying, so he punched Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3.  
"Vegeta, how could you?!" Goku yelled as he skipped Super Saiyan 4 and went straight to 5.  
"This isn't fair, I eat a carrot and you skip 4 to 5." Vegeta says, even more angry.  
Goku then fires a super mega ultra painful dark god Kamehameha at Vegeta.  
Vegeta just stands there, with a blank experession as the Kamehameha hits Vegeta, killing him.


End file.
